Luckysevendx finds love
by rioufan5322
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first story about my favorite lets player Luckysevendx and his friends and I always wanted to write a Luckysevendx fanfiction. I wanted to post this earlyer but the website would not let me. If you like it, please review and I might wright a sequel. I DECIDED TO POST THE SECOND CHAPTER I MADE AFTER I HEARD LUCKYSEVEN FOUND THIS STORY DURING A STREAM.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and stormy in baltimore. Luckysevendx had just finished a fun stream with littlefu and afterwards they decided to go out together. Although it was a really fun stream but lucky felt as strange as littefu was talking to him over dinner and found his mind thinking of other things.

"are you paying attention to me? You look like you're not like yourself tonight" littlefu said as she looked at him across the table.

"I'm sorry, I am just feeling wierd tonight" Lucky told her "I think I'm going to go home"

"Ok, drive safe" she said as he left for home

Although he liked fu, lately he felt like there was someone else missing in his life and he decided to try and chair himself up by looking at the quotes twitter for the fun moments during the stream. It was then that his friend Thomal walked into the room. They had been friends for a long time and had recorded many coop lets plays with him. And when he saw him, that strange feeling came back and he realized his reel feelings. And stood up as thomal approached him.

"Hi lucky what is wrong" thomal said

"Nothing, I just got home and although I like fu, I think there's someone I think is my soulmate" Lucky said sheepfully

"Really who?" thomal asked before he was stopped as lucky grabbed him and drew him into a kiss

"What are you doing?" Thomal said as lucky let him go

"I I think I'm in love with you. I have always wanted to do this" lucky whispered as his face turned bright red.

"I had hopped you would have said that. I think I am in love with you to" thomal said.

Lucly slowly stood up and drew his soul mate into` a longing hug. "I think I should listen to my heart and Tonight is about me I think 'm ready for you Lucky said as he drew him into another kiss.

"Should we tell everyone about this" thomal asked. "No I think tonight is about us"

After this they kissed passionfully as the moved to the other room feeling content with their new love.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a wonderful day in the life of Luckysevendx. Just earlier that night he had figured out two things about himself. The first was that he actually did like both gays and girls. Two he found out that he really loved Thomal and that he loved him back. "could I have finally found my soulmate right here?" He was still thinking of this as thomal walked back into the room. I twas then that he remembered that he had not eaten yet and was hungry, "maybe we should discuss this after dinner" Lucky told Thomal

"Sounds good, I will make us some pizzas" Lucky said. He got up and walked to the kitchen to begin making dinner "but I thought you are vegan right?" (as lucky told us in his let's play of Super Mario 64 ds) Thomal said as he moved into the kitchen to.

"Yes, but this is a special pizza that does not have meat or cheese" lucky told him as he pulled out the pizza from the oven. They ate the food but they only starred into each others eyes and they bearly tasted the food. Once they finished they drew close to each other again. "Now that we are done, I think we should get more conformable" as lucky and thomal took their shirts off.

Being cold since it was snowing in winter, they kept warm by hugging each other. Theyre bodies were warm and their love kept them warm. "We should move to somewhere more appropriate" Lucky said as he grabbed Thomal by the waist. "I agree" as thomal let Lucky draw him into the bedroom.

Once there they were in the room, together they collapsed onto the bed. Embraced in each others arms. "I don't know if I am ready for this relationship" lucky said, but in his heart he knew that this was the right thing to do. "I do not want to make you uncomfortableable" Thomal said before he was interrupted by luckys lips embracing his. As they kissed, they both realized that this love was real and true "Maybe we should wait before taking this further" Thommal said. Lucky agreed and they continued to kiss as he grabbed Thomal's shirt cloth and drew him closer. Even though it was freezing in the bedroom, they did not notice as they kept their love warm with their bodies. As they began to fall asleep, they looked into each others eyes and they were content. And so they fell asleep each knowing they had found their solemate. "I think I should tell littlefu tomorrow when I go back home" Lucky taught as he fell asleep with thomal embracing him. He then fell asleep with only his love for thomal in his heart. And the night continued.


End file.
